


May your HEART be your guiding KEY

by Runic_Centra



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Original Character(s), Platonic Relationships, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic_Centra/pseuds/Runic_Centra
Summary: Sora, while a friendly guy, never really opens up to his friends about his problems. Or more specifically his mother's problems with life.In short, sora's mother experiencing her life without him there and sora being a worry wart over his mom. Oh and also the memories of the mom starting to muddle and lighten up.
Relationships: Kairi & Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas & Sora & Ventus & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Sora & Sora's Mother (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 1





	May your HEART be your guiding KEY

**Author's Note:**

> So this inspiration came to me while reading fanfics about sora's mother and the foretellers, so yeah I hope you enjoy this idea  
> of an au I have. 
> 
> [also lots of occ, since well I'm a novice (also I refer sora's mom to elaine)]

Sounds of waves came to the mother's ears as she stares at the tides. How long has her boy been missing? She had no idea as to how long it came past, all she knows is that its probably a long time since kairi seem to have grown a lot these days.

She really regretted ever being in that blazed building, she shouldn't have played the hero. Why did she even try to help, she knows that she is fragile enough as it is, with her injury and all. But she guessed her husband was rubbing off of her, that lovable idiot.

The mother's calm face starts to waver as she tries to remember as to what happened that day, when her husband has disappeared from her and her son's life.

Before continuing, let her explain her idiot's job. Her husband was a sailor, why? Well that comes from his side of his family full of sailors. She remember him gushing about how he'll do his best to uphold his family's tradition so that his family will be proud of atleast at the one good thing he had done with his life, or so what he said to her.

She remembered scolding him and comforting him about it, but that man just smiled at her like its okay. Honestly, she'll never understand him nor as to why she had fallen in love with him. But she knows she will never regret it.

So to continue, it was a bright day, she was just doing the laundry with her son at school when she heard the news about the sailors being back on the land. She dropped all her tasks to a bag and runs to her car, she remembers at the time that she and her boy being sad and both of them missing him due to the time of him on the sea being longer than usual.

She hit the gas and somehow already ended up at the port, she remembered feeling anxious and her injuring a lot of people while running her way towards the dock, did she apologise on her way over? Probably not.

The sailors arrived and landed on the land, and just as she was about to ask them as to where her idiot is, they all shaked their heads, brought their bags with them and all went onward with their life. The sailors didn't even explain to her on what happened, just dismissed her like she isn't the wife of their captain. 

She frowns, she knew that at the time that something was off with them, but how is she going to find out if those sailors have died a month after that. She should have probably..... probably.... What was she supposed to have done at the time??? The mother blanked out.

It took her awhile to realise as to what happened for her to forget. 'Oh right', she thought to herself 'that was the time when i hadn't been to a doctor yet' . She remembered her neighbors telling her to go to one after they noticed her having trouble remembering major info, like failing to remember about the news of the town near the main land starting to disappear from view.

She took that advice and as it turns out, her memories are starting to disappear, this baffled the doctors back at the hospital. A woman loosing her memory with no head injury? That's impossible, yet somehow that's what happened to her.

she should blame it on hertz since it's probably... She halted 'wait- who is hertz?' She should visit the doctor now about this, they'll probably try to fix this issue with her memories.

'though I doubt it' she says to herself with a bitter tone, she knows that the doctors were ecstatic about her injury so that they could get credit for a research like that.

'bastards thinking I'm some sort of lab rat' she grips her clothes tightly as she tries to hold off her anger 'calm down Elaine, you don't want to pay their medical bills nor do you want to give them the satisfaction they don't deserve' she scowls 'sadistic cowards'. 

The mother rose up from her seat and starts to prepare her clothes. She took a quick look in the mirror, wrote something on her journal, and went off. As she went off, she probably should have wrote on her journal about the odd things she noticed on one of her memories of kairi, and should have noticed about that one heart locket of hers appearing on her desktop.

But hey, can't blame an amnesiac person on trying to be a normal person when she hasn't even been healed of her abnormal brain damage.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta we die like xehanort's friends/classmates.


End file.
